Second Chances
by D'vineBeauty
Summary: 2 yrs since Van and Hitomi met. Someone is out to destroy them. Who is the mysterious figure? New Chappy coming up! V/H
1. Dreams

Second Chances  
  
1 Angel of Light  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne , Bandai and Sunrise do. I do, however, own the new plot and any new characters. Please don't sue me!!!!  
  
  
  
"Hitomi I want to tell you something."  
  
"I want to tell you something too, but you go first."  
  
"O.k. ……..Hitomi I…….I love …." Hitomi doesn't hear the rest of it, because a beam of bright white light shoots down and lifts her in the air.  
  
"Van!"  
  
"Hitomi I love you!" Van yells as she disappears. Suddenly, all goes pitch black, and then Van finds himself in an unfamiliar forest, surrounded by mist. A loud mysterious voice cackles.  
  
"If I can't have her, no one will!"  
  
"No!!" Van yells. Merle comes rushing in.  
  
"Lord Van? Lord Van what's wrong?  
  
"Huh, Oh, um, just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"If you say so Lord Van." Merle replies, obviously not fooled.  
  
'Yeah, it's just a dream.' Van thought to himself. "Oh, Hitomi. Will I ever see you again?" 'It has been two years, have you forgotten me? Have you moved on? And Van fell asleep with these troublesome thoughts still on his mind.  
  
A/N: So???? What do you think? Please send feedback!!! R&R Criticism and Flames are welcome with open arms. 


	2. the ball

Second Chances  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
"No!" 'It was just a dream, just a dream.' And with that thought Hitomi convinced herself to go back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
"Hitomi, you're going to be late!" Rachelle Kanzaki called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming mom." Hitomi yelled. "Aha!" she said as she fund the other leg of her sneakers. Hitomi was now a junior in high school and had changed in the last two years. Her dirty blond hair now fell to her waist and was in a braid. Her uniform had changed as well she now had on a light blue skirt that came halfway down her thighs, a sleeveless white top, and a light blue blazer. She had also grown taller and voluptuous. "Bye mom." Hitomi yelled as she dashed out the door pausing just long enough to grab a piece of toast.  
  
"Hitomi, you're late!" Yukari exclaimed. "Again."  
  
"Sorry, Yukari."  
  
"Its okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
"Lord Van!"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm sorry could you repeat that. Van winced from the look he got from his advisors and knew he had been caught daydreaming again. He had been doing that ever since Hitomi left and that dream or vision or whatever it was that happened lat night, wasn't helping.  
  
"Sir, we were just finishing up our routine checkups on the economy and people and we were wondering, if we could be so bold Lord," Chief Advisor, Lord Warren stumbled on.  
  
"You may Lord Warren." Van replied, knowing and dreading what they were about to suggest.  
  
"We want to host a ball, your majesty."  
  
"No."  
  
"But Lord Van we've already sent invitations and they guests are due to arrive."  
  
Sigh, "Very well, when is it being held?" Van sourly asked.  
  
" In two weeks milord."  
  
"Very well."  
  
  
  
A/N: So whaddya think? Bad or Good or terrible? Thanks to Sereneblaze ad lol for reviewing. Please review, I crave feedback. Flames are welcome. 


	3. the new student

1 Second Chances  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Escaflowne. If I did Van and Hitomi would have kissed at least once!!!  
  
  
  
"Hey! Yukari, Hitomi, over here!" yelled Akari. Akari is on the track team with Hitomi and Yukari. She is the second best runner and was the best until Hitomi came back two years ago.  
  
"Hi Akari what's the hurry?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Have you seen the new kid? Akari asked, " Oh my gosh he is so Cute!" she carried on interrupting whatever Hitomi was going to say.  
  
"When did he arrive Yukari asked, curious.  
  
"Get this he only arrived Yesterday and his parents are supposed to own this big shot company."  
  
"You know, Hitomi, you should really look into this guy. You haven't been on too many dates in a long time, though heaven knows it isn't because you haven't been asked." Yukari suggests, trying to play matchmaker.  
  
"I don't think so Yukari. He probably isn't my type and I haven't even met him yet." Hitomi replies.  
  
"Ah well." Yukari sighs and She and Akari continue to chatter until they enter their classroom.  
  
As soon as they are seated the teacher call their attention. "Ahem! Now class as most of you already know, thanks to how fast gossip travels, we have a new student. I'd like you to welcome James Aeiko to Yamata High."  
  
  
  
A/N: So??? Again the pathetic author (that's me) pleads that you review. Thanks to all that did review and to all you others: Please I'm begging you I need feedback. Flames are welcome with open arms. 


	4. Visions

Second Chances  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall, nicely built boy walked in. All the girls gasped and the guys shot him death glares. James had chestnut brown hair, icy blue eyes and the most perfectly shaped teeth. (A/N: This is not.. I repeat… not a H/J fic. This is V/H) Now as fate would have it, of course, there was an empty seat right behind Hitomi. "Alright James what about right behind Hitomi, the one with sandy blond hair."  
  
"Hey." James casually said.  
  
"Hi." Hitomi replied without much enthusiasm and began gazing out the window.  
  
"Okay class, please turn to page 193 in your textbooks and take out your homework so we can review it." All the textbooks and notebooks flipped to the page and started taking corrections. Hitomi, however, didn't bother and returned to gazing out the window. She would get them all right, she always did. After she returned from Gaea she pushed herself into work, anything to stop from daydreaming about Van every single day. She was top of all her classes, obviously going to be the valedictorian. She excelled in track, winning every race, beating Amaono and nearly clocking a world-class time, and racking an impressive display of medals, trophies, and awards. She also began taking gymnastics, martial arts, fencing and kendo. She was the best in all of them and had recently acquired a brown belt and was working toward a black belt.  
  
'Oh no here it comes.' Hitomi thought, the feeling of dread that usually came with the visions came. Hitomi fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was in a dark room; she knew it was familiar, but where? Then it hit her, this was the same training room Balgus and Van were training in the first time she was in Gaea. She heard swords clanging and went to investigate. Van and a mysterious figure were fighting and it seemed Van had the advantage when the mystery figure made a move Van hadn't anticipated and had Van cornered with a sword at his throat. "You can't have her!" Van declared his breathing heavy obviously beginning to feel all his previous attacks.  
  
"Oh? And who is going to stop me?" the mystery figure taunted. Van had a look of despair, which turned to pain when the sword slid into his stomach. Hitomi screamed. The mystery figure laughed and his hood slid off. His face was covered by shadows, but Hitomi could see his chestnut hair.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van softly said, using his last breath.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi wailed even though she knew no one could hear her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Van!" Van bolted right out of his seat. He was in yet another boring meeting when he heard her call him. 'Hitomi?' Van asked searching with his mind. When she left they had been able to talk to each other for the first year when one day Hitomi didn't respond, as hard as he tried she wouldn't answer him. There seemed to be a mental wall or something, because he just couldn't get through. So he decided that if she didn't want to talk to him then fine! 'Hitomi?' he asked again putting more force behind the message. 'Hitomi!' Nothing, absolutely nothing, it was as if she was dead. Van knew she wasn't dead though he would have felt it. No this was something different, but Van didn't know what. And that scared him. Finally gathering his strength he gave one last try. 'Hitomi!'  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah! A cliffhanger! I absolutely love'em don't you? I'm over my period of tremendous writers block and have a pretty good idea where this is heading. About the Hitomi knowing how to fight, she'll need it (hint, hint) and I am so tired of her being the damsel in distress so to speak. I'm not too fond of Allen so don't expect him to appear too often in this fic. Allen lovers back away, this doesn't mean I hate him, he's okay. Please R/R!!!! Please!!!!!! 


	5. Questions

Second Chances  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne Bandai does. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hitomi!' The cry rang in her mind. The call awakened her mind from its state of shock.  
  
'Van? Van is that you?' Hitomi mentally asks, trying to get reacquainted with the feeling of mentally communicating with Van.  
  
'Hitomi, what's wrong I heard you cry out my name. Did something happen, are you hurt, who did this to you? What happened?'  
  
'Whoa! Don't worry Van, nothing happened and I'm not hurt. Don't worry O.K.'  
  
'O.K. So are you going to tell me what made you scream out my name?'  
  
'Van, I think you're in danger. I had a vision of a mysterious man attacking you in the training room. He attacked and you tried to fight him off, but he.. he killed you.'  
  
'Don't worry Hitomi, I'll be careful, alright, there won't be any mystery figures attacking soon.'  
  
'O.K …' "Hitomi, Hitomi wake up." 'Van they're trying to wake me up, bye.'  
  
'Bye Hitomi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hitomi wake up." Yukari furiously commands shaking her best friend.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Hitomi responds. "Where am I?" she asks, noticing she's lying in a bed.  
  
"You fainted in class, so we sent you to the sick bay. You're lucky James was right behind you. He caught you and carried you to the sick bay." Yukari answered. "By the way, he said you whispered someone's name while you were unconscious and I heard you whisper something just now, so spill."  
  
Hitomi blushed profusely, "You aren't going to believe me." She said.  
  
"Oh, so it is about a boy. Try me."  
  
"Remember when I disappeared two years ago?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yeah, Amaono and I were so worried and when you came back you didn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well something happened to me that I'll never forget."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A mysterious figure steps out of the shadows in the sick bay. "So the wench has seen something. Master will want to know about this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" O.K. So meeting adjourned." Van said and started to exit the room.  
  
"Lord Van, wait up." General Jarood called after him. Jarood was Van's most trusted advisor/ General and Van's best friend except for Merle. "Lord Van you seemed to be lost in space for a while in the meeting. Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Jarood asked.  
  
" Don't worry I'm fine."  
  
A messenger scurries in. "Lord Van, Sir Allen from Austria is arriving tomorrow for the ball."  
  
"O.K. Thank you may leave." Van dismisses the messenger." His mood suddenly becomes darker at the thought of Allen. After the War of Fate they had only seen each other on diplomatic occasions. Allen had, made no further means to contact Van and that was perfectly okay with Van. If possible he would have no further contact with the knight, unfortunately, he needed Austria's and the Knights of Heaven's alliance and support.  
  
Van's thoughts now drift back to his mental conversation with Hitomi. Unlike he had told her, Van was a bit skeptic about the foretelling of his death. Hitomi's visions were almost always right and the consequence for ignoring them was deathly. On a brighter note it comforted him that she was worried about him. "Oh Hitomi!" Van sighed looking out a window at the mystic moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmm, so she's received a vision. This is good information. Good work, Akari"  
  
"Thank you, Milord."  
  
  
  
A/N: So Akari is the enemy. What is her affiliation with the enemy? Who is the mystery figure Hitomi saw and who is 'Master'? Just so you get what is going on. Please R/R. Please Review. I have half of capter 6 done. It wiil be coming soon. I want at least 15 reviews. 11th and 15th reviewer get prizes and anyone over that does too. Please Review!!! 


	6. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, Bandai and Sunrise do. I do, however, own the new plot and new characters.   
  
Hitomi sat on her bed in her gray tank top and gray PJ short shorts, her hair in a loose ponytail, thinking about and going over what had happened earlier that day. After relaying the events that had occurred during her stay on Gaea to Yukari, (leaving out a few parts, people had right to privacy) Yukari had immediately understood, stopped trying to be a matchmaker and was sympathetic to Hitomi. Also, Hitomi thought back to the mental conversation she had with Van. It had been short, but long enough to bring back all those feelings again.   
  
'I wonder what he looks like now. Probably taller, considering Folken's height, and stronger. I wonder if his hair is still the same?' * Sigh * 'He probably doesn't even remember or care about me anymore.' * Sigh * 'But he was worried about me, so maybe there's hope.' *Sigh* 'Oh Van.'   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: I am so sorry. My computer wiped out and all my files, everything has been erased. If my editor is readidng this, please review. My email account amd everything was thrashed so I didn't get any messages or comments you might have sent. To everyone else who is reading this, please review. Flames are welcome, anything for insparation. 


End file.
